koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Chao
Ma Chao has served as an unaffiliated force for quite some time, and has called himself the "Spear of Justice" in many installments. First allying with Pang De in the defense of Liang, he made a name for being one of the Eight Riders. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 21 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Ma Chao is well-known for his goal of a land of justice. First serving his family at Tong Gate against Cao Cao, he then diffuses to other forces. After fighting against Shu at Cheng Du, he joins Liu Bei, realizing they share a common goal. He continues to fight for the Shu forces, and serves as one of the Five Tiger Generals for the army. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he begins his story by trying to avenge his father's death at Tong Gate. Once he's betrayed by Han Sui and many of his officers, Ma Chao realizes he was believing in a tainted justice and wanders to find a new life for himself. He successfully defends Cheng Du but once again suffers betrayal when Liu Zhang joins Cao Cao. Remembering his enemies' valor during battle, he joins Liu Bei and becomes a zealot for their army. When Liu Bei loses Guan Yu, Ma Chao tries to convince his lord to avoid seeking vengeance since it will only repeat the cycle of hatred. Though Zhao Yun tells him that it is a honorable deed, his view of a virtuous Shu pales after they take Sun Quan's life at Yi Ling. Even so, he participates at the Battle of Jie Ting to aid Ma Su and to repay his debt to Shu. No longer clouded by anger, he takes Cao Cao's life. With the land united, Ma Chao sells his sword to purchase a new horse and rides freely towards the horizon. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Ma Chao forms an army resisting Orochi with Jiang Wei, Yue Ying, and Ranmaru Mori. He clashes with the Orochi army led by Sun Ce and escapes from their grasp. After his defeat, he struggles to save peasants from Sima Yi at Kawanakajima. Nobunaga Oda aids him and, if all the villagers escape, he pledges to join their cause. He helps Wu defeat Lu Bu at Yang Ping Gate and joins their cause in Warriors Orochi 2. In the name of justice, he teams with Nagamasa Azai and Kanetsugu Naoe in their dream stage to save peasants from Kiyomori Taira. Kessen In Kessen II, Ma Chao appears in Shu's story during their siege of Cheng Du. He leads a cavalry armed with crossbows and is a good offensive warrior. Before he clashes with the enemy, he'll usually lead a unique charge with a handful of his troops, in which they ride their horses forward like surfers. He declares his wishes to join Liu Bei so he can avenge the death of his homeland. He assists the southern campaign against King Meng Huo and may request for his cousin, Ma Dai, to join Shu when they face Cai Wengi. During Wei's story, Ma Chao will attack Cao Cao's home after Chi Bi, which thwarts his plans of completely subjugating his rivals. After his defeat, Pang De joins Wei. Character Information Voice Actors * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * David Berón - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kim Gwanjin - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Yang Seok Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Kouji Haramaki - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Takahiro Suzuki - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen II (Japanese) * Akira Kamiya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Ma Chao (Quotes) *"I fear nothing and no one!" *"Ma Chao, you fought well. There is no need to throw your life away. Join me!" :"I would endure the pain and anguish of a thousand deaths before joining the likes of you!" ::~~Cao Cao and Ma Chao; Dynasty Warriors 6: Special Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Plants spear in ground and spins around it kicking * , : Ma Chao turns around and rings his spear upwards to the right. * , , ( , , ): Thrusts spear multiple times and ends with a spinning slash. * , , , : Fiercely thrusts spear forward. * , , , , : Spins his spear in his hand, forming a wind tornado in front of him. * , , , , , : Spins and lets loose a shockwave. * : Switches spear in between hands, creating a helicopter-typed movement in the spear, ending with Chao planting his spear in the ground and coming down for a massive slash. * , : Jump, then a spinning downward slash. * , : Ma Chao jumps, then shoots himself forward, spinning like a torpedo, also holding out the spear out. Horse Moveset * : Ma Chao sits up straight and twirls his spear in the air, letting loose a shockwave. * , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. * : Repeating slashes to the right side until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Requirements for Obtaining Stallion Fury *Stage: Battle for Cheng Du *Requirements: Defeat Pang De and Ma Dai when they arrive as reinforcements; however, only defeat Ma Dai when he attacks the main camp. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Requirements for Obtaining Last Stallion *Stage: Battle of Jia Meng Gate *Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items. *Requirement: Get 500 KOs. *Notes: It's tough because you are not allowed to equip anything. If you want a horse, you'll have to steal it from the enemy officer. It doesn't seem to matter if you're in the lead throughout the competition. But you have to win it to pass the stage. It's recommended to go to Huang Zhong. There's an infinite amount of soldiers swarming you there so you won't have to spend time running around trying to find soldiers. C6 is useful in clearing crowds. There are tons of War God's Axes that are dropped by the soldiers. According to Muni Shinobu, the requirements include 500 KOs, Ma Chao being in the lead at least 5 times, and Ma Chao must double the second place finisher in KO count. However, the testers on the Bahamut board reported negative. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Stallion Fury *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate (Ma Chao's Forces) *Location: Near the bridge to the north. *Requirements: Knock Cao Cao off his horse before he retreats. *Strategy: Head straight for Cao Cao when the battle starts. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Historical Information Ma Chao was born in the year 176, in Liang Province. He was well known as the "Spear of Justice" throughout the land. He swore vengeance upon Cao Cao when he learned that Cao Cao executed Ma Teng, Ma Chao's father. Ma Chao, then challenged Cao Cao at the Battle of Tong Gate, but lost because of the various rifts brought between him and Han Sui. He joined Liu Bei, realizing they shared a common goal. He continued to fight for the Shu forces and served as a major general. Ma Chao, at first battled Dong Zhuo when he was invading their homeland of Liang. After his father died at the hands of Cao Cao, he swore vengance upon him. But in the middle of the battle with Cao Cao, he had an argue with Han Sui while they were working towards the same goal. Han Sui offered a proposition: Tomorrow, he would ask Cao Cao to come out and talk in full view of the army, and told Ma Chao he could hide in the lines behind him ready to kill Han Sui. After the Battle of Cheng Du, he joins Shu, after he share a common goal with Liu Bei. He dies in the year 222 AD. He was forty-six years old. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Machao-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Machao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Machao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Machao-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Machaosf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Machou-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Machao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Shu characters